


[Alarm set for 6:00]

by charlottefrey



Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Negotiated Kinks, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, this is for Phil, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo comes home from spending a few days with his parents and finds Hux in his bed. Too tired for anything but a few words the two fall asleep soon. But next the morning...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	[Alarm set for 6:00]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm finally back after what feels like ages of not posting. I spent most of that time on my studies and I did pass all of my exams except my zoology one... Well I'll have to retake that I guess. Terribly sorry for simply dropping off the face of the earth. 
> 
> BUT I have three important things to tell: A) I will update the 'Delight Me' series soon enough. B) I've been working on a LONG Resistance/BenArmie/Fix-it AU set during TFA (might be a little late for TFA content but whatever). 
> 
> So you can expect more content from me soon enough! I hope you are as excited about this as me!

Millicent mewled when Kylo stepped into the apartment. There was something unusual about seeing her inside since the stray lived on the streets and only came to visit for food and occasionally a cuddle.

“Hi little one,” Kylo greeted her and to his utter surprise she rubbed her head against his legs before bouncing off into the dark living room.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Kylo tried to be as quiet as possible. Since his train had been delayed due to an accident on the tracks, he didn’t want to wake Hux. He knew that there was an important test early tomorrow morning and disturbing Hux’ sleep would not be beneficial for either of them.

As he toed off his boots, Kylo held on to the small side table Hux had insisted on buying off Rey when she had moved into Phasma’s apartment. It was a ridiculously extravagant yet very beaten up piece of furniture and in Kylo’s eyes it hadn’t really any use. Up until now.

Making his way to his bedroom, Kylo made sure not to bump the walls with his backpack. Almost sneaking into his room, he turned on the light before dumping his luggage gently on the floor.

“Babe?” Hux mumbled behind him.

“You’re awake?” Kylo hissed and turned around. “What’s with that thing you got tomorrow?”

“That’s next week honey,” Hux replied and rolled out of Kylo’s bed.

He looked sleepy as if he had just woken up. Falling into Kylo’s arms, Hux snuggled against his boyfriend.

“Hux, I’m wearing dirty clothes,” Kylo said. “I need to shower, and you need to sleep, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know, but I don’t care,” Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo. “I missed you.”

Kylo swallowed and put his arms around Hux’ shoulders. He smelled of clean sweat and Kylo’s shampoo. And he was insanely warm.

“I missed you too darling,” he kissed the crown of Hux’ head. “Come on, get back into bed, I’ll get out of my clothes and then we can both finally sleep.”

Hux hummed in agreement and slowly waddled back to the bed. Pulling off his clothes hastily, Kylo slipped into a clean shirt and climbed under the blanket. He didn’t care that he had just spent a number of hours in a dirty train and probably smelled of sweat.

And the bed was warm and it had Hux in it.

Inhaling deeply, Kylo pulled him closer and felt Hux chuckle. Wriggling around, Hux managed to lay on top of Kylo with his head resting on Kylo’s chest.

“Millicent was inside.”

“Yeah, she’s been here more now that the weather is terrible.”

“Did she keep you company?”

“She did. Still missed you though.”

Kylo kissed Hux’ forehead.

Settling back, he closed his eyes. Sleep slowly crawled into his mind and the exhaustion that had weighed his limbs down eased away. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep with Hux cradled against his chest.

Hux woke up face almost buried in the pillow on his stomach with Kylo humping his ass. The friction was delicious, and he sighed into the soft fabric. A hand grabbed his hip and Kylo pressed him deeper into the mattress. Hux pressed his ass up against Kylo and huffed when Kylo’s dick rubbed over his plug.

He remembered a conversation a couple of weeks ago when the two of them had spoken about their most secret kinks. Hux spoke about his interest to try somnophilia. The sheepish confession had brought a glint into Kylo’s eyes and a promise that they’d try it when they would have the chance.

“Hux you awake?” Kylo asked, two fingers dipping into the elastic of Hux’ underpants.

Hux didn’t reply and shuffled his limbs a little.

“Too bad,” Kylo murmured into Hux’ ear. “I’m really really horny right now. All that time I was away you teased me relentlessly. And I couldn’t even get off properly while I was at my parent’s place.”

Hux stifled a moan when Kylo pulled his pants down and rubbed a thumb over the flared plug head. Kylo was mouthing softly at Hux’ neck and for a moment Hux was tempted to moan, but that would mean that his fantasy would end.

Kylo’s still clothed crotch rubbed over the back of Hux’ thigh and Hux felt the heat through the fabric like a glowing iron. Softly, Kylo began to work the plug out of Hux’ hole.

“Love that you always wear this thing,” he muttered and finally pulled it out. “Makes you the perfect cum dump. All plugged up, ready for me to use.”

Hux was not able to control the full body shudder. Yet another kink on his list that he once swore no one would find out. But he knew almost everything about Kylo’s most secret sexual tendencies.

Finally, Kylo pulled his pants down and reached for the lube on the bedside table. Hux was impatient but knew better than to move. He tried his best to keep still and his breathing calm, but it felt almost impossible. A slightly damp hand grabbed his hip and Kylo positioned his dick with the other.

The long, drawn out moan as Kylo slipped inside rand loud in the silent bedroom. For a moment Hux had to grind his teeth, the stretch a little too painful after only mild prep the day before after his shower. He hadn’t planned on waiting a whole night with the plug in, but when Kylo had come home that late…

“Shit you’re tight,” Kylo mumbled and Hux felt Kylo’s hands spread his cheeks a little. “Glad you didn’t let anyone else fuck you while I was gone.”

His fingertips rubbed over the stretched muscle of Hux’ hole and dipped in a little. All over Hux body goosebumps raised.

“Is my sleeping beauty cold?” Kylo whispered and ground down. “Let’s warm you up a little.

He settled his legs on the outside of Hux’ and rolled them so Hux was flat on his stomach. Thankfully his face was just on the edge of the pillow, but Kylo made sure he was still able to breathe. Draping the blanket over his shoulders, Kylo laid down on top of Hux.

“Oh yes,” Kylo muttered as he buried even deeper into Hux’ ass.

He began to fuck into Hux, who was still trying his very best to stay limb and make no sound. Kylo’s thigh muscles were working overtime as he literally fucked Hux into the mattress. The friction on Hux’ dick became almost painful. Kylo was panting hard into his neck and his thrust became more and more erratic.

With a loud, bitten off shout Kylo finally came and Hux felt his hot breath on the back of his neck for a moment. Slowly he pulled out and plugged Hux back up.

“Let’s see when you wake up, huh?” Kylo muttered and climbed out of bed.

Hux listened to him leave the room, probably to go wash his hands. Hux was still painfully hard and really wanted to get off, but he knew he should wait for what Kylo had planned next. Just a few minutes later, Kylo came back into the room and sat down on the bed.

“That was so hot Hux,” he said, and a hand brushed over his tousled hair.

Hux turned around and smiled at Kylo.

“I enjoyed it as well.”

“You didn’t come though,” Kylo slipped back under the blanket and sneaked a hand between Hux’ legs. “Let me help you with that.”

Hux’ body violently jerked when Kylo’s fingers brushed over his sensitive dick.

“Holy shit,” he muttered and brushed Kylo’s hand aside.

“Not good?”

“Too much,” Hux whined when Kylo’s fingers tips ghosted over his thigh. “Doesn’t matter. Touch me.”

Kylo’s fingers gently wrapped around his dick and stroked gently. Jerking Hux let out a loud moan. Softly, Kylo kissed his cheek and climbed between his legs, wrapping Hux’ thighs around his hip.

“Let go baby,” Kylo gently whispered and nosed along the column of Hux’ neck.

Hux flung his arms around Kylo’s neck and arched up. With featherlight strokes, Kylo brought Hux closer and closer to his release. Hux started shaking harder and harder. He felt faint and weightless in Kylo’s arms.

“You are doing so well baby,” Kylo whispered and placed open mouthed kisses on Hux’ neck. “So well, so patient.”

Hux groaned, jerked off the bed and dug his fingernails into Kylo’s back as his release painted their stomachs and Kylo’s hand with his come. As he fell back onto the mattress, he felt close to blacking out.

“Oh shit,” Hux huffed. “That was so…”

He laughed breathlessly.

“Yes,” Kylo kissed his cheek and laid down beside him. “I didn’t think I’d be into it that much, but I loved it to be honest.”

“I’m glad you like it as much as I did,” Hux replied.

“I wasn’t sure in the beginning, but I was willing to try for you.”

“Thank you.”

Kylo kissed Hux’ cheek and sighed.

“And we will try that cum dumb thing okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment, it motivated the writer!!
> 
> Due to recent developments I am forced to disable the anonymous commenting option. Sorry about that <3


End file.
